like or dislike
by km-fan
Summary: my first attempt.


hello! every one. this is my first fiction. i m following this site since 3 years but this is the first time i made an attempt to write story. usually, i read and review for the stories as a guest but know i would like pen my ideas.

i am "abhirika" and "daya" fan. now read the following story and review. if u dont like my idea then i'll stop further writting stories and just be a reviewer of this site.

it was a day, 2 months after abhirika's marriage. at 2:00pm abhijeet got a call from HQ to leave for delhi on a mission along with freedy, tasha and nikhil. tarika was in the forensic lab dealing with the case. abhijeet without informing packed his bsg and left for delhi.

evening at 6:00pm she got to know that abhijeet went for a mission, by daya.

tarika: kithi baar abhi ka phone try kiya why he is not replying? shayad busy hoga. no problem mein message kardungi , wo dek they hi reply kar dega.

but there is no reply from him. she waited for three long days and called tasha.

tarika: hello! tasha...

tasha: hello! tarika. kysi ho?

tarika: main teek hu. waha sab teek hain na?

tasha: ha...kyu?

tarika: naih bus iseh hei. abhijeet teek hai na ?

tasha: ha. sir investagation kar rahey hain, phone du kya?

without even waiting for her reply she called abhijeet.

tasha: sir, aap ke liya phone

abhi: koon?

tasha: tarika.

abhi: badmein baat karunga ab mein busy hu.

by listining this tarika's face became pale but she is happy that he is fine there

tarika: ok bye tasha

tasha: bye!

finally after one week abhi's mission was successfully completed and returning to mumbai. they all reached mumbai and took taxi to their respective homes.

freedy and abhi were in the same taxi.

abhi: freedy eek baat puchu thumsey?

freedy: ha sir puchiey aap ka sab saval ka javab hai mere paas

abhi: acha! tho a bathav, manisha babhi gussey main ho tho thum unhey/ mananey kya karogey?

freedy: main usey mananey ghar ka kaam karunga.

abhi: arey! freedy, ghar ki kaam ki allava thum aur kya karoghey?

freedy: main usey koi gift karedh key lejaunga. kyu sir aap se naaraj hain ka?

abhi: ha yaar! purey eek hafthey wo mujhey call kari par mein koi response nahi deya. ab mein call kar raha tho reply nahi deri.

freey: matlab sir tarika aap se bohut gussey mein hain...

abhi: hmm...

freedy reached his destination and left the taxi by saying all the best to abhijeet.

at 8:00pm abhi reached his house with a flower boquet . tarika saw him coming. she felt very happy to see him but also was angry. mean while he rang the bell and tarika opened the door.

abhi: hai sweetheart!

tarika: broken heart!

abhi: why?

tarika: thumhei nahi pata.

abhi: acha! dekho mein tumare liya kya laya hu. beautiful flowers for my beautiful wife.

tarika without even listining make way towards kitcken. abhi stopped her by bloking her way.

tarika: hato abhi(angry tone)

abhi: first u take this flowers

tarika: grabbed the flowers with a harsh look.

tarika went inside the kitchen and was busy in chopping the vegitables. abhi came and hugged her from behind.

abhi: kya hua meri jaan. itna gussa?

tarika: (she was holding a knife and moving towards abhijeet)kitney phone calls

, kitney messages, kitney mails kiya hai. eek ka bhi reply keya aap ny. aur ab pooch rahey hai ki kya hua. hamara shaadi hokey 3 mahina bhi teek se nahi hua, aap mujeh ignor karna shuru bhi kar diya.

abhi: soory meri jaan busy tha na bohut

tarika: tho eek blank message he send kar dethey

abhi: sorry!

tarika: abhi please mujhey chodey aur meri kaam karney dijiey

abhi thought of talking to her later and went inside bedroom by saying "me fresh hokar aata hu"

after 15 minutes he came out and both had their dinner without any argument.

tarika finished her chores and left for bed. mean time abhijeet got a call from ACP sir and went to attend the call. after disconnecting the call he is back to his room.

tarika arranged the bedsheet and without even seeing him she laied on the bed. abhi's face was towards her back.

abhi went and hugged her from back. tarika removed his hand with a force

abhi: arey! itna gussa.

(no reply)

abhi: sorry bola na tarika.

he again hugged her with a tight grip. even then she forcefully threw this hand away.

abhi: aahh...

tarika:(concern tone)abhi kya hua?

tarika say the wound on abhi's hand.

tarika: abhi yeh kya hain. aap ney mujeh bataya nahi. i m sorry abhijeet. mein abi first aid lati hu.

she brought first aid box and applying ointment on it. mean while a tear drop fell from her eyes on abhi's hand.

abhi: tarika! tum ro rahi ho. yetho bus choti si choot hai.

tarika: i m really sorry abhijeet. meeri wajah si aap ko choot laga hai.

abhi: nahi tarika a choot tho mujeh mission ki dooran laga tha. yeh thum ni nahi kiya.

tarika: pher bhi mein aap ki saath over react kiya. mujeh samaj na chahiye tha ki aap mission ki doran kitney busy they. i m really sorry abhi.

abhi: nahi tarika thumhara gussa teek hi tha. i m sorry. mujeh ab dekh raha hey ki tum mujeh kitna miss kiya tha. i m really sorry.

now abhi rubbed tarika's tears and hugged each other.

tarika: i love u abhi.

abhi: i love u too tarika. i love u so much.

by saying this they both dosed off in each others arms.

the end.

a/n: please review this is my first attempt. my further publishing of the storys depends on your likes. this story is just to express my ideas.


End file.
